A honeycomb sandwich panel may be manufactured by bonding a honeycomb core sheet between two face sheets. Prior to bonding, dust may be removed from the honeycomb core sheet to produce a better bonding surface.
Dust removal is difficult for a honeycomb core sheet having small, fragile core cells. The use of pressurized air or suction does not adequately remove the dust. Moreover, pressurized air or suction can create point loads on the top of the core cells, which can damage the bonding surface.